


The Werewolf brother

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, Torture, Werewolf Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Spoilers: Do not read if you have not seen C.O.G:Theseus gets bit by a werewolf, while he's still morning the death of Leta. Newt, however, gets kidnapped by the brother's father





	1. Family sticks together: No matter what

The Werewolf brother chapter one:

Family sticks together: No matter what.

              It was a cold day in December. The year was 1927. Newton Scamander walked down the long path to his childhood home. He was feeling slightly nervous. For he had not seen his brother since his mother’s death a few weeks before. Newt sighed when he got to the door. He hesitated a little when he rang the doorbell. Newt was there for a few seconds before the door opened. In the doorway stood Newt’s older brother Theseus. He looked paler than usual. Like he was attacked by a dementor or a werewolf. His black-brown and brown-blue eyes were the only color on him. Even though he looked sick he had a smile on his face when he saw his brother’s face. “Newton. It’s good to see you,” his voice was weak but still strong and booming,

“Hello brother,” Newt said in his calm quiet voice.  

“Come in it’s cold out here,” Newt met his eyes as he said this and nodded without saying anything. Theseus stood out of the way, so his little brother could walk into the manor.  “How have you been brother?” Theseus asked as they walked into the living room and sat down. Newt did the same. Newt did not say anything for a while, for he was thinking about what’s wrong with his brother.

“I’m doing ok brother. How are you doing you seem…...” Theseus cut him off with his hand. Theseus then sighed.

“I know I don’t look well. There's something I need……” Theseus cut himself off. Newt was shocked by his brother’s tied tongue.

“What are you trying to tell me?” Newt asked looking at the door avoiding his brother’s gaze. Theseus sighed and looked at his brother.

“It happened last month around this time.  I was walking home from a walk. Because you know I needed to clear my head. Anyway, I was walking when I heard something it sounded like a howl,” Newt’s eyes grew wide.

“A werewolf. Did it?”  Theseus nodded. Newt put his hand over his mouth.

“You’re a werewolf now?”  Newt said taking his hand off his mouth. Theseus nodded.

“’I, Brother, do you see me as your brother?” Newt met his eyes, he could see tears.

 _‘This is rare.’_  Newt thought as tears formed in his eyes as well. “Yes, Theseus I do. In fact, I think it makes you a better brother in my eyes,” Theseus raised an eyebrow and laughed a little.

“A better brother? You see me as a brother now? I always thought you saw me more of a father than a brother?” Newt nodded.

“Yes, I have sorry,” Theseus nodded as the two fell quiet.  

“Would mother want this though: Me as a werewolf and you running around with animals more dangerous than Grindelwald himself?” Theseus said after a while. Newt laughed a little as he stood up and took off his coat. He winced as he did so. Theseus saw this. “Are you ok Newton?” Theseus asked before he took a drink of his tea that he made before Newt came over.

“Yes, just a little sore. I just came back from fieldwork,” Newt said bluntly. Theseus let out a sigh and looked at his brother who sat back down.

“What did you go against this time?” Theseus asked slightly annoyed.

“Dragon. Norwegian Ridgeback,” Newt said with a sheepish smile without meeting his brother's eyes. Theseus laughed at this.

“Why does that not surprise me,” Newt laughed also. For the first time, Newt saw his brother as a brother. This brother moment was ruined however when an unwanted knock came on the door.

“Are you expecting someone Theseus?” Newt asked getting to his feet pulling out his wand. Theseus did the same. Newt then switched to tracker mode right in front of Theseus. Theseus was amazed by his little brother for he never seen him like this. “Who’s there?” Newt asked voice stern but still quiet.  However, no answer came from the door.

“Who’s there?” Theseus asked this time with his big booming voice returning to its normal tone.  Newt looked to Theseus who nodded. Newt nodded back and opened the door slowly.  In the doorway stood someone that Newt had never seen before.

“Hello. I’m looking for Theseus Scamander: The war hero,” Newt rolled his eyes.

“It’s for you Theseus,” Newt said voice breaking a little. Theseus stepped forward with his wand still raised.  However, he dropped it when he recognized the person.

“Father?” Theseus said voice turning quiet like his brother’s voice but it was still louder. Newt raised an eyebrow at his older brother.

“Theseus how……..” Newt was cut off when Theseus raised his hand to stop him. Theseus was acting like a father again. Then Newt saw Theseus ran up to the man and hugged him tightly. However, Newt saw Theseus quickly pull away from it.

“Newt can you hand me my wand so I can stun this man,” Newt was confused as he handed his older brother his wand.

“What? what are you doing my son?”  Theseus pointed his wand at the man.

“Shut it. You left us. You left us right after Newt was born. How could you?”  Newt stepped up behind his brother.

“Um, Theseus,” Theseus turned around with his wand still aimed at his, their father. Theseus realized that he was shaking slightly. _‘The full moon was last night.’_ Newt mouthed. Theseus lowered his wand and sighed.

“Fine. Why don’t you come in ‘father,’” Theseus said through his gritted teeth. His father smiled slightly and walked into the house.  Newt was still confused as he watched this man whom Theseus claims is their father sit down in a chair. Theseus did the same. While Newt stayed standing not looking at anyone. Not even his brother who looks worse then he did before. “How did you find us, father?” Theseus asked voice getting weaker. Their father looked at Newt who was looking at the floor, then he looked at Theseus who put his hand over his eyes and let out a shaky breath. This made Newt look up sharply. Newt knew the signs of a werewolf. He studied them in school and after he was expelled. Their father looked in between the brothers slightly concerned.

“Are you ok Theseus?” he asked looking at Newt who was looking at the floor once again. Theseus nodded but did not say anything.

“Do you want me to get you anything Thes?” Newt asked not meeting his brother’s brown eyes.

“No Newt I’m fine,” Newt sighed at how firm his brother’s voice was.

“Who are you?” their father asked Newt who looked up to meet his eyes for a minute before he looked at the ceiling.

“Who is  he?” Newt flinched at his brother’s tone. Newt knew that his brother was going to lose his temper. “He’s your son. My brother, my little brother. You left right after he was born. Don’t you remember that?” Newt could hear the weakness in his voice. His temper was there but his voice was getting weaker.

“Brother. I think you need something to drink. I will go get some,” Newt left the room.  Theseus sighed. he knew that his brother wanted to get out of this situation but his father did not know this.

“What’s his name? Your brother, my other son,” Theseus sighed and cleared his throat.

“Newton. Newton Artamus-Fido Scamander,”

“Artamus?” Theseus nodded and closed his eyes. His father opened his mouth to say something when Newt came back into the room. He had tea in his hand. Theseus opened his eyes and nodded thanks when Newt handed it to him.

“Thank you Newt,” Newt smiled a little but he did not meet his brother’s eyes.

“So Newton, what do you do for a job? What house were you in, if you went to Hogwarts?” Newt smiled a little.

“I work with Magical Beasts and I was a Hufflepuff,” Newt’s father smiled a little as  Theseus closed his eyes as he listened to Newt talk about his work and school days. However, they opened when Newt started talking about Leta. Theseus could see tears in his brother’s eyes as tears formed in his own. Oh, how he missed her.

 _‘Why did she go against Grindelwald? Why didn’t she stay with me?’_ Tears were falling down his face as he thought of his dead fancée

“She was very brave,” this was the last thing Theseus heard before he fell asleep.

              “Theseus?” Theseus woke with a start as his brother shook him gently. Theseus opened his eyes slowly.

‘Where’s father?” Theseus asked voice less booming but still demanding. Newt sighed.

“He said that he had something to do. He left about an hour ago,” Theseus nodded and cleared his throat.

“Did he tell you where he was going?” Theseus asked sitting up a little. Newt however only shook his head as he sat down across from his brother. The two brothers fell quiet but a question was still on Newt’s mind, but he said something else after a while.

“I don’t trust him Theseus, I don’t,” Newt said in a quiet voice.  Theseus raised an eyebrow and nodded into his teacup that was to his lips as he drank.

“We are known for our trust issues little brother,” Theseus laughed. Newt however only smiled and nodded. The two fell quiet again as they both fell into their own thoughts in their minds.

Newt decided to leave a few hours later but Theseus stopped him. “Wait, little brother, don’t trust anyone. You have a stronger will then me, well we both but still. Don’t even trust father,” Newt nodded to his brother who was standing now but his hand was on a chair for support. Newt nodded once more before he left the house. Newt walked down the road thinking about his brother’s warning. Newt got lost in thought again as he walked down the road to his house. Newt, however, did not see where he was going when he ran into someone. Unfortunately, it was his father.

“Hello, son. Where are you going?” He asked in a sing-song voice. Newt did not say anything for he did not trust his father and he was keeping his brother’s warning in the back of his mind. “Son, what's wrong?” Newt started to walk away from him at a fast pace. He did not listen to his father yelling at him. There were some people on the street and only a few looked at the father and son. “Newton get back here right now!”  Newt did not stop when his father used his full name. He, however, flinched at it. People in the street screamed when Newt’s father pulled out his wand and aimed it at his youngest son. He then yelled a spell. Newt then fell to the ground unconscious. No one saw what happened next as Newt’s father pulled him into an alleyway and apparated away.

              Theseus woke with a start as he had a nightmare. This was rare for Theseus he never has any nightmares. Theseus realized that he felt better than the night before. Theseus then sighed as he got off his bed and walked to the window where he saw the mail. However, one letter made him drop all the others. The note was addressed to him from his father it read:

_‘Dear Theseus,_

_I have your little brother who you failed to tell me about. I’m taking him to Grindelwald, don’t come looking for us, if you want your brother to live.’_             

Theseus had tears in his eyes as anger when though him. He could feel his inner wolf clawing to break free but failing at it. Theseus threw the letter across the room and ran to the door, picking up the letter as he ran to the door. He then quickly checked if he had his wand and then ran out the door.


	2. The father that was never there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt meets Grindelwald once again. while Theseus tries to find him.

Chapter two:

The father that was never there.

              Newt opened his eyes slowly to see the mixed eyes of Grindelwald. “Hello, Mr. Scamander. glad you can join us,” Newt closed his eyes hoping if he opened them he will see his brother or his beasts. However, when he opened them he still saw Grindelwald’s mixed colored eyes, but he did not meet them.  Grindelwald only laughed at this. “How long has it been since we saw each other?  Three months?” Grindelwald laughed again. Newt only felt sadness and betrayal wash through his body. Queenie, his dear friend turning. Leta his childhood friend and Theseus’s love dieing right in front of him. Newt wanted to cry, but he knew that if he did he will be doing what Grindelwald wants.  “You can cry Mr. Scamander, it’s ok I will not judge you,” Grindewald paused and smiled a little. Newt however did not cry. “You can drop everything and join us, you know, it’s not too late,” Newt looked at him meeting his eyes and said:

“No!” Newt said voice sharp but quiet. Grindelwald raised the eyebrow above his white eye.

“Your brother can join you. You can leave this country and see what was her name? Oh, right, Tina. I can lift the travel ban if you join me,” Newt knew what he was doing but he will not listen to him. Newt looked away from him and sighed.

“No. I will not. Theseus told me not to listen to you and that’s what I’m doing. You can’t make me join you and I will not,” Newt realized that he sounded like a child but he did not care. Grindelwald only smiled and walked out of the room. Newt cursed himself at the thought of being tortured into joining him. However, Newt will not break. Newt hoped that Theseus will save him, he knows it.

Theseus did not know where he was going but he did not care. All he cared about was his little brother. _‘The Ministry, yes. I’ll go to the ministry they can help.’_  Theseus thought as he walked up the entrance to the ministry. Theseus then took a deep breath and walked in. Theseus slowly walked up to the front desk. He then cleared his throat and said, hopefully not rushing his words out: “I need help,” his voice was calm but he was rushing his words. He then put the letter on the desk and continued: “My little brother, Newton he is in danger,” the lady took the letter and read it over.

“Grindelwald has your brother? And your father is working for him?” Theseus nodded. “We can help sir. This will be the minister's first job,” Theseus raised an eyebrow at this.

“What do you mean new minister?” Theseus asked as his werewolf nose picked up something. He was still getting used to his new senses. He liked this one. It might be the only good thing about being a werewolf, his nose and maybe his hearing.

“The old one was found working with Grindelwald. That is why we have a new one sir,” Theseus nodded.

“I’ll call a meeting with the Aurors that are still on our side,”  the lady nodded before Theseus walked away to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this part is short. This is all I wrote down. Tell me what you think. See you next time.


	3. How are you a werewolf, sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus plans to get Newt back.

Chapter 3:

How are you a werewolf, sir?

              Newt did not know how long he has been in this cell. But he knew one thing: Theseus was taking his sweet time. He already has been tortured twice, but he knew that he had to stay strong and not join Grindelwald. He will not break, no sir he will not. _‘Theseus were are you?’_  Newt thought annoyed. Newt drifted into his own thoughts about his brother who is a werewolf. He did not see this coming. Maybe this was all Grindelwald's idea? Newt will never know unless he’s brave enough to ask the dark wizard. However, this might be what Grindelwald wants, Newt asking him this? Newt probably won't know if this is true.

“What are you thinking about my brother?”  Grindelwald asked in a deadly calm voice. Newt could hear his silver tongue as he spoke. Newt, however, did not say anything or look at him.  “Come, you can tell me,” Newt sighed but did not say anything as Grindelwald sat down next to him.

“It’s none of your concern Grindelwald. For my brother will save me. Theseus will save me. He’s just taking his sweet time,” there was a strong tone in his voice but you can still hear the weakness under it. Grindelwald laughed and smiled at him.

“Are you sure? Are you sure he’s coming, the werewolf coming with his little Auror friends?” Grindelwald laughed at Newt who lowered his head and sighed.

“How did you?

“You think I did not know? My dear Newton Scamander of course I knew. I can read your mind. I was waiting for you to say it,” Newt had tears in his eyes. “Oh, yes your mother would be proud of both Scamander brother’s,”

“Stop it! Stop it!” Newt yelled with tears falling down his face. Grindelwald laughed at this before he left the room.

Theseus was waiting for the last remaining Aurors that were still on his side. He was lost in thought, however, for he was trying to think about how to tell his men that he is a werewolf. If he tells them then he might lose his job and he really needs to keep an eye on his little brother’s work. He knows he can do that if he has no money, but if he does not, he will be living a lie. “This is going to be harder than I thought,” he said to himself as the Aurors filled into the room. Theseus took a deep breath and said: “Welcome everyone. I fear we have a problem. Minister,” the minister nodded and said:

“Theseus Scamander’s little brother had been taken by Grindelwald,” gasps filled the room.

“Did he join him, sir?” One of the Aurors asked. Theseus laughed a little.

“No. Newton is strong-willed. He will never join that monster,” Theseus paused letting that sink in. Then he opened his mouth and said: “My father, however, is not. He is the reason why Newt was taken. There's something I need to tell all of you first,” Theseus’s voice got shaky. Everyone was surprised by this: The great Theseus Scamander tongue-tied. “I, I was bitten by a werewolf,” Theseus muttered but everyone heard it. Everyone again gasped.

“So, you’re a werewolf now sir?” Someone asked. Theseus nodded sadly and closed his eyes as he waited for someone, like the minister to say:

‘ _Theseus your fired’_ but nothing happened, no one said anything. Theseus opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him in dead silence.

“Sir, I think we need to worry about your little brother right now and not worry about your curse,” Theseus smiled and nodded as he switched into work mode.

“Right, we need to find my little brother Newton,” everyone nodded.

“So, who took him, sir?” Theseus did not answer for a while. This worried everyone. Theseus knew that it was the dizziness that he felt is the reason why he did not say anything.

_‘Bloody full moon.’_ He thought, then he looked to his men and nodded. Then he sighed.  “My father took him. He’s- he’s working with that monster,” Theseus had hate in his voice but there was also a sadness there. Everyone nodded again.

“Don’t worry sir we will take down your so-called father,” Theseus smiled and nodded.

“Ok, here’s the plan,”

Newt was still crying by the time Grindelwald walked back into the room. “Well. It looks your little feelings are hurt. Poor Mr. Scamander,” Grindelwald laughed as he said down next to him. “I think you should join me. You’ll feel better if you do,” Newt looked up at him with anger in his eyes.

“No. I’m not one of your fanatics and I will never join your little fanatics. Theseus will save me. Why don’t you go to hell Mr. Grindelwald,” Newt said with his temper rising. However, this was not the right thing to say for Grindelwald pulled out his wand.

“You will eat your words, Mr. Scamander,” Newt yelled in agony as the dark wizard tortured him. Newt wished that his brother was there. He wished that Tina was there. Or his mother or Leta. Newt’s thoughts were so loud that Grindelwald heard them. “Oh, you wished that your mother was with you. you are sweet Newton,” Newt wanted to yell or say stop but he was in too much pain to say anything. Again, Grindelwald laughed at this. “You can join me and I will stop,”  Newt with pain and tears looked up from the floor and said with pain and weakness in his voice:

“I rather die. Then join your fanatics,” Grindelwald smiled a creepy smile.

“Very well, say hello for Leta for me,” Newt’s eyes grew wide as Grindelwald raised his wand. Newt then closed his eyes however the frantic cries from upstairs made them snap open.

“Sir! Sir! We need to leave right now!” This was the last thing Newt heard before Grindelwald raised his wand at Newt and stunned him.


	4. We can do this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus takes care of Newt as he deils with the aftermath

Chapter four:

We can do this together.

Theseus ran down the stairs with one of his men by his side. Theseus was in work mode but when he saw his brother, he switched out of it, “Newton!?” Theseus yelled when he ran to his little brother. One of his men stood by the door. As another dragged Theseus’s father down the stairs.

“Look who I found sir?” Theseus looked behind him and gave him a little smile.  Then he looked back to his brother. He had tears in his eyes as he untied Newt. Then he picked him up. Theseus, however, did not let the tears fall.

“Good work. Let's get the hell out of here,” his men nodded and they all apparated out of there.

   Theseus appeared in the hospital with Newt in his arms and switching out of work mode once again. Theseus’s eyes were filled with tears now as he walked to the front desk.  He then wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat.  “I need help. My little brother,” he said voice strong, but it was filled with tears.  The lady looked up from her papers at her desk and nodded.

“The healers will be right out sir. Just wait over there,” Theseus’s sadness turned into anger as he looked down to his little brother.

“What, what do you mean wait? My little brother is hurt and might be dying, and you want me to wait?!” Theseus yelled making everyone look over to the older Scamander who was shaking with anger. The wolf, he could feel it inside howling.

 _“He needs to learn to control his temper.”_  Theseus heard Tina’s voice in his head. The werewolf sighed and walked away to one of the many chairs in the lobby.

  Theseus was getting more and more worried as he sat in the lobby of the hospital. He wished someone will come out and bloody help him. Theseus fell asleep by the time that someone came out and called: “Scamander,” Theseus opened his eyes and sighed as he stood up. He was still holding Newt in his arms as he walked down the hall along with the healer.  “I did not get the name of your younger brother?” The healer asked as they walked into the room. Theseus sighed again and said:

“Newton. Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander,” Theseus’s voice broke as he said this. The healer nodded and gestured Theseus to put Newt down on the bed in the middle of the room. Theseus nodded and gently put his beloved brother down and stepped out of the way, so the healer can do his work. The healer hummed making Theseus tense.

“He will be fine; however, his magic is drained. Can I ask what happened?” Theseus looked at his brother and nodded.

“He was taken by Grindelwald. I do not know, nor do I want to know what that monster did to my little brother,” the healer nodded.

“Well he just needs rest, but you will need to watch him,” Theseus nodded and let out a sigh of relief about his little brother.  “He will need to drink this once a day,” Theseus nodded and took the vile and put it in his robes.

“Can I take Newt home?” He asked voice shaking a little. The healer thought for a minute before he nodded.

“Yes, you can. Please watch him though,” Theseus nodded again and smiled a little before he picked up his little brother and walked out.

   Newt woke with a start. He thought that he was going to see Grindelwald's face but all he saw was Theseus. “T-Theseus,” was all he said with a weak voice.

“Don’t ever do that again little brother,” Newt smiled and closed his eyes.  “Get some rest now. Good night little brother,” with that Theseus went to bed himself.

    Newt woke still feeling weak. Man, he hated Grindelwald and his father. “Little brother?” Newt did not want to open his eyes to the voice so he kept them closed. “Newton come on. I have food. I know your awake and I know you can hear me,” Newt smiled at his brother’s voice. Then he sighed and opened his eyes. “There are your beautiful blue-green eyes,” Theseus teased making Newt roll his eyes.

“Shut up Thee,” Newt said trying to laugh but it turned into coughing. Theseus was by his side putting the tray down.

“Newt? Easy it’s ok. I’m right here,” Theseus said as he held Newt close. Newt, however, tried to fight his brother’s hold on him as he started to scream. “Newt, Newt it’s me. It’s your brother Theseus,” Newt stopped screaming at the sound of his brother’s voice. Theseus felt tears in his eyes and on his little brother’s face.

“Theseus? I……I……” Newt trailed off as he started to cry. Theseus has not seen this from Newt in a long time.

“Shh. It’s ok Newt. I will be here. I promise,” Theseus soothed his little brother until he fell asleep.

   Newt was like this for many days and Theseus was by his side every single time. However, it only got worse from there. Newt was now scared of his brother. “Newt?!” Theseus had said on the day this started. Newt’s eyes had grown wide with fear at the sight of his older brother.

“Get away from me Grindelwald,” Newt had yelled. As he grabbed his wand off the end table and aimed it at his older brother.

“Newton. It's me. It’s Theseus,” Theseus had said that day.  He had always said this as he walked into his brother’s room. Theseus now realized that he needed more help so, he called a healer over to the family manor. “Newt’s room is this way,” Theseus said as he led the healer to Newt’s room. “I need to warn you. Newt might yell at you or me. I don’t know what’s wrong with him,” Theseus had tears in his eyes now as the healer walked into Newt’s room where he slept. Newt yelled at him as the door opened. Then it died down as it closed.

    The healer came out in what felt like hours for the older Scamander. “How is he? Please, I need to know. Tell me,” Theseus rushed out. The healer held up his hand.

“Calm down Mr.Scamander. Your brother is just fine. However,”

“Just fine? Just fine? He’s yelling at me and he’s scared of me. How the hell do you think he’s just fine. What makes you think…………” The healer raised his hand again.

“Mr. Scamander please let me finish. Calm down,” Theseus nodded and put his hand over his eyes. The healer nodded and sighed. “It’s a spell. Your brother is under a spell. it makes anyone who is hit with it scared of the person that there close to. Or there own blood. It will wear off soon. I put a counterspell on him. However,” Theseus took his hand off his eyes and raised his hands in annoyance.

“What now?” Theseus said annoyed as he put his hand back on his eyes. The healer nodded ignoring Theseus’s tone of voice.

“Anyway, he has a few broken ribs. What was he doing before this starting happening?” Theseus took his hand off his eyes and said:

“He was out doing fieldwork. My brother works with magical creatures,” the healer nodded.

“Well, that is a dangerous job, Mr. Scamander. More dangerous then yours sir,” Theseus laughed a little before he let out a sigh.

“So, how long will this spell last?” Theseus asked putting his hand over his eyes again waiting for an answer.  The healer nodded thinking.

“Until next week sir,” Theseus took his hand off his eyes as tears fell down his face.

“But today is Monday!” Theseus cried.

“I’m sorry sir. I know you can take care of him until then,” the healer said as he made his way to the door. Then the door closed leaving Theseus alone trying not to cry.

   It took almost an hour for Theseus to calm down. Theseus then made himself a cup of tea and waited to see his brother. He knew that Newt would still be asleep. However, he wanted to see him. Theseus sighed and put his tea down. Then, he got off his chair and walked over to Newt’s room. “Newton?” He called as he knocked on the door. However, Newt did not answer. “Newton it’s time for your medicine,” Theseus tried. This time he got an answer:

“Come in Theseus,” Newt said with a weak voice but Theseus could hear it with his werewolf hearing. Theseus let out a sigh and walked in with the vile of Newt’s medicine in it. “How are you feeling little brother?” Newt took the vile from Theseus’s hand and sighed.

“I’m still scared of you. I don’t know why,” Theseus sighed and sat down gently on his brother’s bed.

“I know Newt. Don’t worry it will not last forever. We can get through this. I promise,” Newt smiled a little but Theseus still saw fear in his eyes.   “Why don’t you get some rest little brother. I will be back later,” Newt nodded and closed his eyes. Theseus watched him until he fell asleep.

   Newt woke with a scream. It was not loud but Theseus with his werewolf hearing herd it. “Newt?!” Theseus called as he ran into his little brother’s room. Newt looked around with fear. Then he looked at Theseus with the same look of fear at his older brother.

“Theseus. He’s in here. He’s in here,” Newt cried with tears in his eyes.

“I know Newton. I know, calm down. It’s me. Do you want one of your beast’s?” Theseus asked as he pulled out Newt's case and gave it to him. Newt opened it and pulled out Dougal. Then he closed the case. Theseus smiled as he watched Newt hug the beast. Theseus sighed. _‘I hope you will be back to normal soon little brother. I miss you.’_  As Theseus thought this he left the room.  

    Theseus was happy now as it was only one more day until Newt will be back to normal.  However, the healer did not tell him that the last day will be the worse. The day started when Theseus walked into Newt’s room with his medicine. “Good morning Newt,” Theseus said with a smile. However, Newt started to yell at him.

“Go away Grindelwald,” Newt yelled. Theseus sighed when Newt said this,

“I’m not giving up on you,” Theseus said as he walked into the room. Newt, however, did not stop yelling this, Theseus sighed again. “I know you don’t want me to do this but,” Theseus pulled his little brother into a big hug. Newt yelled and tried to fight him, but Theseus did not let go. Even when Newt yelled at him to stop.  After a while, Newt collapsed in his brother’s arms. Theseus was crying after this. “I’m glad this will be over little brother,” Theseus said sadly as he lowered Newt back onto the bed, Then Theseus got off the bed and walked out of the room.  Theseus sighed when he got into the kitchen for a drink. “Well this is my life now,” he said sadly as he poured himself a drink.

Newt woke up the next morning feeling drained. He also thinks that he has lost his voice. _‘What happened to me?’_  He thought as he looked around the dark room. Newt was sitting in the dark, quiet and in his own thoughts. After a while, a knock came on the door. Newt wanted to say come in but he could not. However, the door opened anyway.

“Hello, Newt. How are you feeling?” Theseus asked. Newt saw fear in his eyes. So he reassured him with a smile. Theseus smiled back and sat on the bed. “Here’s some water,” Newt nodded thanks. As Newt drank Theseus started telling him stories of their mother.

 _‘Everything will be ok for now,’_  Newt thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and listened to his brother and his stories.

 

 

 


End file.
